1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the application of a novel coating on building materials in order to impart a resistance to the combustion thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to the fireproofing of wall board and the like.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of elements that are used during the construction of buildings and the like are combustible. These materials include wood and other cellulosic materials that are included within the construction site. For example, wood is commonly used as the frame work on which a building is erected. Also, wallboards and the like are used either as a sub wall or as the finished wall itself. Since most of these materials are highly flammable, care must be taken during the construction and during the occupation thereof to prevent fires.
It has been a long, sought-after goal to provide fireproofing for some of these combustible materials. These goals have not been achieved in the prior art and therefor, a host of materials with a somewhat lower combustion point are conventionally used. Some of these include the so-called sheet-rock which is made from a cardboard/paper surface material over a cementitious or gypsum like material that is treated with a salt solution to reduce the combustion point or impart some minimal level of fireproofing. Still, these materials can burn as is evidenced by a variety of stories well-known in the prior art. Thus, houses and other buildings built with these materials are still subject to combustion if a fire occurs. There are no known coatings or fireproofing materials known in the prior art for application to building materials to accomplish a relatively complete fireproofing thereof.